


sex addtion and shame

by meiyuji



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyuji/pseuds/meiyuji
Summary: 当金博洋患上了性瘾，他该怎么办呢？这是一个脑洞大纲......估计也没人看，我就随便写写存放一下，有缘再见。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	sex addtion and shame

时间线应该是2018平昌以后，虽然大家都在夸天儿创造了中国男子单人滑的历史，但是小孩自己对这个成绩还是不满意的，再加上他偶像成为66年来第一个蝉联冬奥冠军的男子单人滑运动员，天天就觉得自己在追逐偶像的道路上压力越来越大，越来越累。何况他还身披国旗，每次出场都representing CHINA，他并不属于自己，所以压力过大感觉快要窒息了。一开始天天靠运动来发泄压力，但是因为他是运动员体质，体能比一般人好太多，无用。后来靠暴食发泄，结果因为吃的不合适掉肉更厉害了，清减不少。偶然间在洗澡的时候发现五姑娘是发泄压力的好方法，至少发泄完可以好好的睡一觉。到此为止都是自助餐。导火索是芬兰世锦赛的自由滑血崩，当天晚上天天在街上游荡，想着反正在国外没人认识他，而且心情这么差，就随便走进了一家酒吧，点了听上去很温和的长岛冰茶，一杯接一杯.....金.一杯倒.博洋喝的迷迷糊糊脑子不清醒就跟一个在酒吧里出现的东亚男人走了，当晚去开了房。两个人在房间胡天胡地一晚上，天天发现这个男人特别热情，热情过头了，仿佛饿了很久的狼一样要把自己拆吃入腹。第二天早上天天醒过来，那个男人已经走了，自己除了满身的吻痕和酸痛的不得了的腰，感觉只是做了一场梦而已。但是一场荒唐的sex确实让天天释放了很多压力，情绪也好转了。  
回国以后鉴于住在宿舍，天天就没办法出去浪荡找人发泄压力（此处可以走三种情节，一种是回国以后天天彻底堕落了，除了窝边草不吃，每次压力过大就乔装打扮一番去酒吧里约人；还有一种就是碍于team里管的比较严格，压力大就自助餐；或者还有一种就是和陌生人开视频sex不露脸的那种，反正我觉得只要天天露出那身白嫩的皮肉和翘臀长腿就能吸引一大把狂蜂浪蝶 ）。（按照sex addition患者的日常表现来说肯定是第一种可能性多一些，毕竟是会影响到日常生活的心理疾病，但这只是个脑洞就随它去吧，想怎么脑就怎么脑。）但是天天食髓知味，自助餐的时候总是想起来芬兰酒吧里遇到的那个one night stand的对象，记不清脸，只记得精瘦但有力的腰肢手臂，脖子侧边一颗性感的黑痣和下巴上的一道浅淡的疤痕。与此同时，因为天天其实喜欢的是柚子，从一开始纯粹的追光者小迷弟到后来不知道什么时候感情变质，想要更进一步，想要一直在一起分享愉快分担伤痛的亲密关系。天天每次想着芬兰的one night stand对象发泄以后再想起柚子就会感到shame，感觉自己的身体和灵魂分成了两部分，身体浪荡，灵魂却除柚子之外别无他爱。这种撕裂感让天天更痛苦了，因为对自己性瘾的shame，天天开始躲着柚子，见了面也不再像以往那么热情，反而和shoma小周玩得更好，而柚子也开始察觉天天的疏远并心浮气躁。  
其实芬兰那晚和天天开房的就是柚子本柚，因为担心天天，晚上柚子特地去找天天结果尾随天天进了酒吧，结果醉酒的天天太诱人，柚子一个没把持住就把人吃干抹净了。柚大佬嘛，一个及其有仪式感的人，天天是柚子放在心上的人，不仅仅是出于对迷弟的关心，对于柚子来说天天就是特别的（所以这本来是一个双向暗恋的甜梗）。本来柚子没想着吃掉天天的，起码要正式表白，得到应允才下手（该死的绅士风度），但是芬兰的那一晚打破了柚大佬的计划，柚大佬清醒过来以后觉得自己的行为和迷奸没有区别，感觉自己对天天犯了大罪，于是落荒而逃。一开始柚子以为天天知道自己和他发生了关系才开始疏远自己，觉得自己活该，怂怂的不敢像往常一样去撩天天。但后来经过试探以后发现天天当晚并没有认出来和自己开房的就是柚子，而且天天又开始疏远柚子，柚子就掉进了醋缸。  
此处应有剧情分支选择：第一种走向是BE（天知道一个双向暗恋的甜梗为什么会有BE走向），天天再一次在GPF比赛期间sex addition发作（很正常，毕竟压力过大就会有这种情况出现），就又跑到酒吧，一边想着芬兰时候酒吧里的那个男人一边和人flirting，结果被柚子逮个正着。柚子一边特别强硬的把人带走一边伤心，柚子不知道天天sex addition的事情，天天因为shame也嘴硬不告诉柚子，柚子感觉自己的一颗真心终究是错付了，自己放在心上的人其实对自己并没有特殊的感觉，联想到在芬兰的那一晚，更加觉得天天是很随便的人。于是两个人因为各自的shame作祟，不能好好交谈，再加上柚子的病娇发作，于是当晚就rough sex+angry sex，天天被折腾了一晚上也委屈的不行，觉得柚子根本就拿自己当发泄对象，于是早上情事结束以后就说了很多互相伤害的话，把对方越推越远。两个人都自暴自弃，闭口不谈自己对对方的喜欢和爱恋，反而维持着奇怪的炮友关系。柚子的想法是反正得不到天天的心，起码绑住天天的身体也是好的，从来都没有获得过的真心也就无从谈起失去。天天则是因为sex addition彻底放弃治疗，靠跟柚子的身体关系释放压力，把自己对柚的真心藏起来，另一方面也从心理上作践自己，把自己当成纯粹的柚子的发泄对象。两个人就这样错过了彼此，直到柚子退役结婚，两个人彻底断了联系。HE走向是这样的，天天sex addition的问题最终还是被一起住的江哥发现了（至于是跟人vedio sex被发现还是吃自助餐次数太多被发现还是总是晚上玩失踪第二天早上身上带着不同的香水味回来被发现都随意，我对不起你江哥），江哥在保密的情况下努力劝说天天接受心理治疗，然后天天经过几次聊天以后至少因为sex addition引起的shame好了很多，他能够接受自己确实存在sex addition的问题，只是还是不知道要怎么解决这个问题。柚子这边则是经过艰难的心理建设决定还是跟天天表白，并且向天天坦诚两个人在芬兰的事情，决定如果天天不原谅他的话他就重新把天天追回来。于是在GPF之后，柚子向天天表白了，并且跟天天坦白其实芬兰那次和天天开房的就是自己，自己没能经受天天清纯又涩情的引诱。天天知道真相以后终于和自己和解了，原来自己身体上一直念念不忘的那个人其实就是柚子，自己虽然有sex addition的问题但是自己并没有因为这个而没办法和心爱的人建立亲密关系。于是天天也向柚子坦白，自从平昌之后自己因为压力过大就患上了sex addition，sex对于天天来说是一种解压方式，但是现在对于天天来说这种解压方式带来的痛苦已经超过解压本身了。柚子很心疼天天，跟天天说不要担心，以后压力也好，伤痛也好柚子和天天一起分担，至于用sex来解压，柚子觉得不是大问题，只要天天的sex对象是他，他愿意随时为天天解压。然后这两个人就过上了没羞没臊的生活，随着时间推移，在柚子的陪伴下，天天经过治疗，终于解决了sex addition的问题，当然用sex解压这个传统娱乐方式还是保留了下来。

**Author's Note:**

> 反正也没人看，我就不打算写了。  
> 最近要考心理咨询师，除了课本什么都特别有意思。  
> 灵感来源于法鲨的shame和女性瘾者两部电影。解释一下，关于性瘾（sex addition），目前来说没有特别明确的成因，一般来说和体内荷尔蒙分泌紊乱有关，外在原因则是精神压力过大又找不到更好的解压方法，不得不求助于sex的方式并最终形成心理依赖。我印象最深的就是女性瘾者那部电影里当女主得知自己的父亲去世，她一滴眼泪都没流，只是在医院和别人疯狂make love，直到这时候她才能哭出来，她调解情绪的机能已经紊乱了，只有靠sex才能得以发泄情绪。还有性瘾者的另外一个特点，就是他们可以和任何看得上眼的陌生人享受sex的欢愉，但是一旦进入到亲密关系也就是恋爱，往往会没有办法在恋人的爱抚下激起欲望。这一点法鲨的shame里表现得淋漓尽致。（你真是P话好多）  
> 送给柚天的情人节礼物，虽然迟到了一天。希望你俩牛年健健康康远离伤病。


End file.
